Juego de Ajedrez
by Master of Disaster x
Summary: -Todos los hombres necesitan a una buena mujer a su lado, porque incluso en el ajedrez es la reina quien proteje al rey y si la reina no está, el rey seguramente morirá antes.- Un simple juego de ajedrez que puede llegar a más.


**N/A: Hola! Un pequeño One-Shot CielxLizzy, espero que les guste. Elementalmente, Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece...porque si así fuera hay muchas probabilidades de que sería prácticamente un** _ **shōjo**_ **de Ciel y Lizzy. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

-No puedes mover esa pieza.-

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué hay de esta?-

-No-

-Mmmmh.-

Ciel Phantomhive y Elizabeth Middleford estaban sentados uno frente a otro, entre ellos, una pequeña mesa con un mantel sobre la cual se encontraba un tablero de ajedrez, las piezas de madera barnizada que se esparcían sobre este ya estaban bastante desacomodadas y las piezas negras (las controladas por el chico) superaban en número a las blancas (las de la chica, por supuesto) algunas de estas habían sido devoradas por sus contrincantes a lo largo de la partida. Los prometidos se encontraban a mitad de uno de sus tantas partidas del juego, en la que Lizzy no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar contra el niño del parche.

La chica estaba inclinada, con el mentón casi sobre la mesa, observando con detemiento el tablero de juego buscando que mover, frente a ella, su acompañante cruzado de brazos no estaba tan pendiente de sus movimientos. Ella al fin decidió cambiar la ubicación de uno de sus peones a la única posición válida que tenía y de inmediato levantó la mirada hacía Ciel, sonriendo y buscando su aprobación, este sólo quedó con su mirada seria y movió una de sus dos torres para acabar con en peón que la chica acababa de mover.

Lizzy miró tristemente como Ciel removía la pieza blancuzca del tablero colocándola junto con las demás que le había quitado y de inmediato pensó en su próxima jugada.

Resultó mover su pieza. Entonces, Ciel, cambió la posición de una de las suyas que terminó por inmovilizar por completo a una de las piezas que la chica había dejado en el borde del tablero, incluso ella se dio cuenta de que eso resultaba perjudicial para su juego.

Cabe decir que Elizabeth tenía casi la mitad de las piezas que Ciel poseía sobre el tablero, que eran todas, por cierto.

\- Esa no fue una buena jugada, Lizzy.- Le dijo él.

\- Es que tú no me enseñaste a jugar bien.- Respondió aquella.

Luego de observar con cuidado el tablero nuevamente, la chica de ojos verdes tomó su único caballo que permanecía en juego, lo levantó y lo movió hacía la derecha sosteniéndolo en el aire, el chico le hizo un gesto con sus ojos que la chica entendió, aún sosteniéndolo, movió el corcel blanco a la izquierda, pero su futuro esposo volvió a indicarle con sus ojos que eso no le convenía, y ella, completamente segura de su jugada, dejó su pieza en uno de los cuadrados de delante, sintiéndose confiada...hasta que Ciel suspiró y con un rápido movimiento sacó al caballo de madera del juego.

Con un casi grito de frustración, Lizzy, apoyó la cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos, la persona frente a ella, internamente, se divertía con eso y no dejaba de admirar la manera en la que ella no se rendía y seguía perseverando. Y de pronto, el huérfano notó algo que había dejado pasar, algo que hizo que una gota de sudor frio apareciera en su frente, la marquesa, siguió la mirada de él, para encontrarse con que una de sus piezas tenía una oportunidad única, su alfil podía comer a dos piezas del chico, sólo debía saber elegir bien cual, a su disposición estaban: la reina que el chico había dejado allí para una futura estrategia y había olvidado de mover; y uno de los caballos negros ¿Cómo es que había cometido un error de esa medida? Supuso que se había distraído mostrándole a su acompañante los errores de sus jugadas. Con un sólo movimiento, la chica podía acabar con la reina de su oponente y al fin tener una pequeña oportunidad de ganar victoriosamente el juego...lamentablemente, decidió comer al caballo (esa fue la primera pieza que la chica había logrado arrebatarle al chico hasta entonces) dejando descansar al pelinegro, el cual con su reina, vengó a su caballo dejando fuera al alfil.

Lizzy quedó boquiabierta, y luego de otro gemido cansado en el que escondió su cara en sus manos, ella susurró que era un desastre en eso.

\- Tranquila. Sólo te equivocaste en hacía donde mover tu alfil, pero no estuvo mal.- La calmó su primo.

\- ¿De verdad, Ciel?- Preguntó ella levantando la cabeza para mostrarle una dulce mirada inocente. Él se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacía ella, también asintió para confirmar.

\- Fue un buen movimiento, estoy orgulloso de ti.- Ciel, se inclinó y besó dulcemente la mejilla de Elizabeth.

El joven se fue dejando el partido a medias, junto con un suave sonrojo en el rostro sorprendido de la chica.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado desde aquella vez y la adorable Elizabeth no podía dejar de trasladarse a ese momento una y otra vez en su cabeza.¿Por qué?¿Por qué el chico más frío e inexpresivo del mundo tuvo que sorprenderla con un tacto tan cariñoso de repente? La mente de Lizzy apenas pudo procesarlo en su momento, es decir, ella había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo que Ciel fuera quien le demostrara su cariño de una forma tan directa, pero ella no había recibido ni la menor advertencia de lo que él estaba por hacer, fue tan inesperado y además tan intimo, no podía dejar de pensar en ello y al hacerlo, todo era calor en su corazón ¿Acaso él pensaría también en lo que pasó?

Incluso, si se relajaba y cerraba los ojos lograba volver a sentir la cálida sensación de los labios de Ciel contra su piel. Así que no era raro que antes de dormir, cuando su cabeza se apoyaba en la almohada y las sábanas cubrían su cuerpo, su sueño se retrasara unos minutos más para volver a revivir el momento. No era tan inusual que el chico sea quien le quitara el sueño y se apoderase de sus pensamientos, pero Lizzy se estaba transtornando con los mismos 10 segundos una y otra vez, o con las mismas 2 frases repetidas veces.

Necesitaba más de él, más de esa sensación tan adictiva. ¿Cómo podría ella volver a sentirse tan próxima a aquel foco de obsesión suyo? Aquel que la enloquecía.

Así pasaron unas pocas semanas. Hasta que, de alguna manera, la dulce mentecilla de la rubia relacionó el juego con el beso, y de esa manera, es como la pareja volvió estar en la misma situación de antes: sentados uno frente a otro, con el tablero de ajedrez sobre la mesa y las piezas distribuidas sobre él. Elizabeth hacia un buen tiempo que cada movimiento que realizaba se mostraba en exceso desesperado e infructuoso, de hecho, Ciel acababa de dejar fuera de juego a una de sus piezas.

-¡No!- Se exasperó la oji verde.

-Debes pensar mejor tu jugada.- Dijo él, serio, pero se daba cuenta del comportamiento de la persona delante suyo.

-Eso intento.- La chica tenía la barbilla apoyada sobre la mesa mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos, usando toda su capacidad mental para idear que mover.

En un momento, movió a su caballo blanco (de una manera poco calma...por no decir apresurada y bastante violenta) sobre el cual, segundos después, estaba pasando una torre negra que el contrincante de la pequeña había movido después de dar un suspiro.

De inmediato y con el sufrimiento marcado en su ceño, Elizabeth se dedicó a pensar, debía hacer su jugada pero debía ser **la** jugada, de alguna manera debía hacer un buen movimiento, pero mientras más lo intentaba, peor jugaba. Debía esforzarse.

Ciel, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, observó a su prometida y dijo lo siguiente.

-Oye, Lizzy, si es por lo de la otra vez...no tienes que saber jugar para que yo te bese.- Él finalizó con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras la rubia lo miraba.

-¿Qué?¿No?- Preguntó tiernamente la chica. Ciel se levantó de su asiento y otra vez se encaminó hacia la pequeña, aún con un poco de sangre de más en la cara.

-Claro que no, soy tu prometido después de todo.- Dijo ya al lado de la chica.

Entonces, el chico, sostuvo el mentón de Elizabeth, y se acercó a ella que permanecía sentada en su lugar, deteniéndose a mitad de camino solo un segundo para observarla, segundo que sirvió para que ella se diera cuanta de lo que pasaba. Entonces, Ciel, unió sus labios con los de la chica en un dulce beso.

Al separarse, él permaneció un momento con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas rosas antes de irse, volviendo a dejar a Lizzy shokeada.

-Ciel.- Susurró ella.

Sin embargo, de pronto, la cara de la chica se tiñó de rosa y estalló en tiernas risas que fueron acompañadas con un par de lágrimas en las comisuras de sus párpados, terminó por ocultar su cara entre sus brazos apoyados en la mesa, pero sin que su sonrisa desapareciera. Luego, levantó la cabeza dejando que se viera como los ojos verdes de ella brillaron con toda la alegría que su corazón sentía por la acción de aquel chico que tanto adoraba.


End file.
